


指挥官的性别之谜

by Carrie0305



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie0305/pseuds/Carrie0305





	指挥官的性别之谜

“您喜欢吗？”Alpha带着热气的喘息和因为情欲变得喑哑的嗓音如同鬼魅一样绕在Yon的耳畔。

他刚刚从失控坠落的飞船里挣扎出来，想像真正的勇士一样来一场不用武器和超能力的肉搏，结果却被愤怒又难过的Carol一拳轰到了岩石上。  
这没什么。他们以前进行搏击训练的时候，Yon十有八九会被气急败坏的Carol打飞老远然后摔在地上挣扎半天才能起身。  
但现在的情况比这糟糕多了——挣脱至高智慧的束缚以后Carol将自己的力量完全控制，没有人可以阻止她了。而Yon被这一炮伤得不轻，倒在粗砺发烫的沙石里无法动弹，身体源源不断接受着地面传来的热浪。  
Carol朝他大步走来，如果不是Alpha气息像是电流一样在她身上不断地相互碰撞，Yon几乎忘记了她是个Alpha，以及自己是个Omega的事实。

哈拉星对待不同性别并没有什么歧视或者特殊，他们可以用药物或者设备使Omega像是Beta一样不受信息素和发情期的困扰。Yon并没有故意隐瞒自己是个Omega，但因为没有谁专门问过他，所以他也没有必要告诉别人自己的性别。  
只有Carol对他的性别十分好奇。  
Carol总是不由自主地盯着Yon的露出一半的后颈，然后鬼使神差地绕到他身后，又轻又深地吸气，想嗅到一些气味。  
“嘿Vers，”Yon抱起手臂转身面对因为被抓包而有些尴尬和不甘的女孩，“跟你说过很多次了，这样做很不礼貌。”  
“抱歉，”Carol摊手，干巴巴地回道，他总是能迅速发现她的小动作，这是第几次了？“我只是想知道你的性别。”  
这本不是什么需要隐瞒的事情，但Yon还是有意回避，“这有什么好说的？如果我是Omega，你会因为被我打倒而羞耻吗？”  
Carol马上反驳：“我没有被你打倒——也当然不会觉得丢脸——”  
“我是Beta。”  
“……哦。”

“Vers……”,Yon还在地上痛苦地挣扎，时轻时重的喘息听起来就像做爱时候动情的呻吟。  
Carol在他不断扭动的身躯边蹲下，没有使劲就把他摁在了地上动弹不得，另一只手则摸向他的后颈。  
“我真的很好奇，Yon，”她的手指在那处皮肤上摸索着，像是在寻找什么东西。她的声音幽幽地落下，带着审讯的口气：“你真的是Beta吗？”  
找到了。  
她摸到了一点点翘起的、类似于皮层的东西，接着她狠狠地将那东西揭了下来。  
Yon在那瞬间如同一只被电击的猫一样跳了起来，无奈现在的身体状况使他达不到将Carol掀开。他被她铺天盖地的信息素被迫进入发情期。情热慢慢地像浪潮一样淹没他的躯干、染红他的眼角，他现在什么都做不到。  
那个玩意儿与Yon的皮肤看起来融为一体，完美地掩盖了他的腺体和气味，即使是Carol也没有看出什么来。Carol感叹起如果没有这个东西，她可以多多少享有自己指挥官的时光。  
比起这个小东西，她更在意身边人散发出来的气味。时常严厉而冷漠的导师此时闻起来就是怒放的玫瑰酿出来的红酒，香甜沉郁又带着使人迷失的眩晕。  
“不……Vers，”暴露了的Omega抬手捂住腺体，他的眼睛和语气都流露出了恳求的意味，试图让已经色欲熏心的Alpha回归理智，“停下来……”  
被点名的人对此命令视而不见，反而把他挡着腺体的手抓住压在头顶，鼻尖在香味最浓郁的那块皮肤上轻轻划过——和她以前幻想的一样。而另一只手按开了他的腰带，再灵活地将衣服脱下。  
Omega线条优美的背部肌肉早已覆上一层薄汗，Carol将手掌放在他因为身体紧绷而显出来的脊柱沟上，心里竟涌起一股得意，不枉费自己时常半夜去找他格斗（？）。  
“把屁股抬起来，指挥官。”  
“你总不能让自己流一路的水回哈拉星吧。”  
正在说话的人还不轻不重地拍了拍他的屁股。  
Yon气得发抖，他转过通红的脸，恶狠狠地瞪着曾经的学生，声音不知道因为什么而发颤：“我是你——”  
指挥官？导师？救命恩人？  
他把这几个词在舌尖绕了几个来回，却挑不出任何一个能真正描述自己身份的，只能将它们像苦涩的药片一样重新咽下。  
在Yon还在为这个停顿暗自矛盾时，Carol捞起他的腰，使他被迫用手臂支撑自己，变成一个趴跪的姿势。  
手指的探入让他下意识惊喘了一声，并试图手脚并用向前爬去，不幸的是Carol还有一只手摁在他的肩胛骨处——他哪儿的去不了。  
已经分泌出肠液的甬道被两只手指不算温柔的撑开，这对发情的Omega来说不算什么，但这种带着惩罚意味的性爱不免让他心生委屈。Yon的双手紧握成拳，将喘息和呻吟抑制在喉咙里，再化作沉重绵长的呼吸。  
“你湿透了。”此时指挥官又翘又圆的屁股就像熟透的蜜桃，多汁又甜美，Carol忍不住出言调侃并加大力度往更深处伸去。  
“不要说这种废话——哈啊！”一股电流般的快感窜上头皮，他惊叫起来，胸膛剧烈起伏，拳头抓着地上热腾腾的沙。  
Carol玩弄了一会儿，便把自己早已兴奋的性器捅了进去。  
她俯在他的背上，把手扣在他的上面，Yon能看见她手上蓝色的血管——里面流着与自己一样的血液。  
她身内流着的是我的血。  
Yon不能否认自己强烈的独占欲，斯克鲁人竟会认为仅仅凭他们那绿色脑袋里的零丁智慧就能把自己糊弄过去——愚蠢至极。  
他抚摸过她金黄的发丝、与她开过略带暧昧的玩笑、带领她穿越过危险四伏的战场，陪伴她度过一个又一个噩梦过后迷茫的深夜。而他几乎是噩梦的始作俑者。  
Yon想控制住她，把她攥在手里搓圆捏扁，这是他的女孩。但她是一颗发烫的星星，刺目的光芒和灼热的温度使他不得不放开手。  
他又孑立在无边的宇宙中了。  
“别走神，指挥官。”Carol掐住他的腰，狠狠地将阴茎顶到他的前列腺上，用滚烫而坚硬的顶部碾磨此处，然后咬上了他的后颈肿胀的腺体。  
“不！——啊啊啊啊！！！”Yon哭叫起来，身体几乎要蜷缩成一团。一股热流从深处喷了出来，但因为阴茎把甬道撑得满满当当以至于没什么液体流出来。  
Carol把软成一滩Omega翻过来，他的呼吸变得黏黏糊糊的，眼泪让他金色的眼睛看起来流光溢彩。他的后穴不可抑制的无意识收缩，咬着Alpha的阴茎吸吮。  
“求你……”他感觉到埋在体内的阴茎冲进了一个无人到访之处，未知的恐惧和成结的疼痛使他慌不择言：“不要！不要！我求你……别——对不起……”  
微凉的精液灌进生殖腔，小腹微涨的感觉让此时十分脆弱的Omega收不住眼泪，吧嗒吧嗒地落进自己暗金的鬓角。  
“嘘嘘嘘——没事了。”Alpha轻柔地摸索他发颤的肩膀，安慰已经属于自己的Omega。

等到Carol把他塞进飞船里时，Yon几乎都要睡着了。  
“等你解决了所有事情，记得来找我知道吗？”Alpha对即将离去的Omega恋恋不舍，说了好几遍类似的话。  
“至少要在你下一次发情期之前。”


End file.
